The Warrior's Song
by 0o0o0opo10101010man
Summary: Spike is visited by an old man with strange clothing and an even stranger gift. Spike is left in confusion but with an even greater alibi to help the Autobots, but there's just one itty bitty problem, she has no idea how to work in this new world, so it's up to Spike, Carly, Sparkplug, and the Autobots to integrate her into the world.
1. Chapter 1

The old man's breath was labored as he trekked through the desert, the even older stone that was pulsing in his hand had remained still and silent for so long that now that it was active he wasn't about to ignore it's summoning. He stopped at the base of a mountain and leaned on his staff before pulling the opal colored stone from his satchel. Holding it up to the light, he saw a young man, still a teenager though, with a mop of rather curly brown hair on his head, brown eyes, wearing a tan polo, blue jeans, and yellow work boots. Other colorful shapes surrounded him but the stone seemingly chose not to reveal what they were to him.

Lowering the stone, the old man saw that the pulsing had grown even stronger, showing that he boy was near. He gently set the stone in the bag again before setting off along the base of the mountain. As he walked closer to the other side of the mountain, he could hear voices, one sounded male and the stone jumped in it's place in the satchel but the old man was slightly puzzled at the sound of the other voices. They sounded neither human nor animal but all distinctly male.

He continued thinking on this as he walked. A small forest grew on this side and this slightly worried the man, he knew his time was nearly done, but he hadn't found the boy yet. He quickened his pace as best he could as the front of the mountain grew closer. A rustling in the bushes ahead of him drew his attention and he cautiously grabbed the stone from it's place in his satchel and smiled under his long white beard as it grew increasingly warm, like a freshly baked loaf of bread.

A boy, the same one shown through the stone, walked through the bushes with his hands in his pockets and a downcast look upon his face until he caught sight of the old man.

"Whoa, who are you? What are you doing back here? Don't you know this place is off limits?" He questioned as he quickly went over to the old man.

The man smiled at the boy and beckoned him closer, "Come, there is no time for such questions. I have searched for you a long time, you have been chosen to awaken a great warrior who's revival has long been over-due."

"M-me? B-but wha-"

"All will eventually be explained, but for now I will give you these." The old man explained as he withdrew the stone, a parchment and an intricate looking type of flute from the worn satchel at his side. He held them out to the boy, "Please, you must take them, my time has nearly come and I must see to it that the items are passed on, or the chain broken and all will be lost." He pleaded.

The boy looked at the old man nervously before gently taking the items from the mans boney hands into his own. A sigh and a content smile escaped the old man as he finally completed his task.

"Thank you my dear boy, you've made a very old man, very happy." He said to the boy before a wind began to blow and flame came from the sky and enveloped the man before it disappeared as fast as it came, taking the old man with him. The boy stood their with his jaw hanging as he stared at where the man had just been before looking at the things in his hand. The glowing stone had slowly gone cold in his hand and seemed to have shrunk a little. He slipped it into his pocket where it grew warm again but didn't pulse, and then he turned his gaze to the parchment and instrument in his hands.

On the paper, a series of notes were written, the musical type and they appeared in patterns all the way down the paper until at the bottom was a space no longer than a persons thumb and in that space a passage was written in old manuscript.

_**"The Warrior's Song"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Spike quickly ran to his Dad inside of the crashed spaceship where he, Wheeljack, and Ratchet were still working on Optimus while waiting for the arrival of Chip and some of the other Autobot's with Optimus' cosmatron.

"Dad!" Spike called as soon as he saw his father standing next to the medical berth. Sparkplug turned as soon as he heard his son call for him and saw him running towards him with something in his hands and a wild look dancing in his eyes. He excused himself from the Bot's and quickly met his son halfway before listening to Spike retell what had just happened outside of Autobot HQ. Sparkplug stared at his son in shock when he had finished before looking down at the paper in his hands and gasping when he noticed words appearing under the notes.

**_"Play my song and I shall rise,"_**

**_"I shall shake the mighty from their throne"_**

**_"I will bring destruction to the evil"_**

**_"Play my song in time of need chosen one"_**

**_"Play my song and I shall heed"_**

Both looked at each other in shock before Sparkplug took a deep breath and looked at the wooden instrument in his son's hands.

"D-do you know how to play this?" Sparkplug quietly asked, keeping his voice down to keep it between Spike and himself.

Spike nodded, "I think so, it look's and feel's allot like the recorder Mrs. Hemming taught in 8th grade." He stated.

"But do you still remember how to play something like that?" Sparkplug asked, looking for conformation in his son's eyes. Spike nodded and looked down at the instrument in his hand.

"Question is, what exactly am I going to be able to summon?"

"What's the status Ratchet?" Sparkplug solemnly asked, looking up at his large friend. The red and white Autobot sighed and shook his helm.

"It's not looking good, unless we get Optimus a new cosmatron, he won't make it." The medic vented as Spike walked up to Sparkplug with tears in his eyes.

"Son," Sparkplug said, placing his hand on his sons shoulder, "sometimes you've done all you've can and there's nothing else you can do." He said.

"Optimus Prime? Dead?" Spike questioned as his eyes watered.

An alarm went off and Wheeljack and several other Autobots ran to Teletran-1 as Wheeljack brought up the outer perimeter scanners.

"It's the Decepticons! All of them!" Ratchet exclaimed as Huffer groaned in defeat.

"Without Optimus Prime we don't stand a chance against the Decepticons." He groaned. Spike frowned and looked down at the paper and instrument he had clenched in his hands and determination crossed his face.

"Optimus would want us to fight! No matter how bad the odds!" He exclaimed. "Are you with me? Or do I fight this battle on my own?" He challenged until Huffer spoke up as his Dad started to stop him.

"Spike you can't!"

"But we can! We get your message Spike! Autobots, transform and roll out!" He exclaimed before they all transformed and left their base to take up battle stations against the coming onslaught of Decepticons.

"Here they come guys, let them have it!" Spike shouted as the Autobots opened fire on the Decepticons. Try as they might, the Autobots were soon overwhelmed and Spike again glanced down at the parchment and instrument in his hands. Slowly he brought the pipe to his lips and gave it an experimental blow. A musical note like nothing he had ever heard burst from the end of the instrument and he stared at it in shock before looking down at the parchment and he sat down on the dusty rock.

Setting the paper down in front of himself, he quickly fell into step and began playing the notes in he order that they were on the paper. Through the heavy blaster fire, the music still managed to drown out the raging sounds of the battle and Spike continued to play, hoping that something actually would help like the paper had said.

**(not to far away) **

As the music played and rang out across the desert a pair of gold eyes snapped open and several large and sharp teeth opened in a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike lowered the pipe from his lips and looked around, expecting something to happen and then looked down at the parchment in confusion only for both it and the instrument to disappear out of his hands and off the ground. He stood up in shock and stared at where the paper had been only for him to be knocked onto his back by the leader of the Decepticons himself jumping in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the Autobot's earth germ." The silver mech taunted as Spike scooted away from him before frowning.

"The Autobots will stop you Megatron!" He shouted up at the giant transformer. Megatron chuckled before sneering down at the boy at his pedes.

"Oh I'm sure they will, but I'm not afraid of ghosts human." He taunted as a look of horror crossed Spike's face before it was replaced with fear when Megatron leveled his cannon with Spike. Spike's eyes widened in terror as the gun began to slowly power up. Megatron chuckled and an evil glimmer flooded his optics as he stared at the frightened human.

"Any last words pest?" He taunted.

Spike stood tall to say something when a tremendous roar shook the very ground and an angry voice spoke up.

"I got some for you, you villainous knight!"

"What?!" Megatron exclaimed, outraged as a huge form dropped behind him with a massive crash that knocked Spike to the floor. Megatron spun and faced the large force behind him.

"Who dares challenge the mighty Megatron?!" He roared before looking up at the narrow head that blocked out the sun.

A sinister hiss answered him and two gold eyes glowed in defiance.

"I dare." The feminine growled before looking past the titan and to the human. A smile seemed to cross her reptilian face and she lowered her head to him.

"Are you alright friend?" She questioned before being blasted in the side by an enraged tyrant. She roared before turning her murderous gaze to the sneering Decepticon.

"You dare attack me?! I'll roast you where you stand!" She shrieked before grabbed Spike gently with her teeth and flipping him onto her head. "Hang on!" She yelled before two massive wings spread behind her and with a mighty flap, she blasted off the ground and flew into the air. Spike yelled in fear at the sudden take off before realizing that he was sitting in a nearly natural seat and realized he was in a saddle and he was holding onto a horn that had reigns wrapped around it.

"Woah!" He exclaimed before looking down. He was riding a massive dragon! An actual dragon!

"You alright there little rider?" She called up to him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Good." He could hear the amusement ringing in her voice. "Then hang on! We're going in!"

She roared before Spike felt his stomach slide up into his throat as she angled downward like a roller coaster and shot straight back towards the battlefield. Spike couldn't help himself as he let out an excited whoop. The dragon easily tore through the Decepticon ranks, showing her strength and power to be matching that of the Dinobots. Spike looked down to see a small convoy of Autobots heading towards the Ark and he pointed at them.

"Quick! Follow them!" He exclaimed before having to hang on once again as she banked sharply to catch up to the speeding Autobots. They reached the base and transformed as the dragon landed with a small tremor to the surrounding ground and laid her head on the ground for Spike to slide down. She sat there on her haunches awaiting further orders as Spike ran over to where Chip Chase was getting out of Bumblebee's interior.

"Did you guys get it?!" He questioned urgently smiling when Chip nodded and showed him what was resting in his lap as he wheeled in his wheel-chair towards the Ark's entrance. Spike turned to see the other Autobots watching the dragon in shock and a few of them had their blasters pointed at it in alarm. Spike quickly headed towards her and watched in awe as she stood up and walked straight past the Autobots, ignoring their shouts and threatening blasters as she stopped right in front of Spike. Lowering her head right in front of him, she closed her golden eyes as he gently rested his hand on her black, scalely snout.

"Come on, we have to go check on Optimus!" He exclaimed before gasping in shock as she nudged her head forward, knocking him onto her nose, right in between her two nostrils and gasped again as she raised her neck to full height. He held on tightly as she began walking inside the base. Spike glanced back at her to see her large golden orbs looking ahead until she felt his gaze on her and looked down at him. The edges of her eyes crinkled, showing what could be called a smile. They arrived just in time to see Ratchet installing the part into Optimus' chest and he slowly onlined his optics and stared at Spike on top of the dragons snout.

"That's not something one onlines to every day."

Everyone in the room laughed including the dragon.


End file.
